happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Pop's Relationships
(Well, sigh, i almost forgot that i planned to make this blog today, still, is people bored during me making those? Still, now when i am, at least it's Pop's turn, obviously, Cub is in next time, anyway, Pop is fortunately not so cool in the town, what i mean is that he isn't social as he have problems with many characters, and, he rarely interacts with anybody else except for his little Cub. Anyway, i guess i don't need to stress and this might even be the first time when i refer episodes by links? Ok i try to stop with "" If it's too spammy for anybody? Anyway, i won't forget bonus i guess? And let's start!:) Cuddles: Their only time together was during And the Kitchen Sink when he accidentally drived on Cuddles who was in the way, tho, it was an accident. Also, Cuddles might help Pop IF they ever meet, even if Cuddles is understand-able more social then Pop who isn't very much, still, Cuddles might be nice to Pop and his Cub. Giggles: Pop and Cub was once helping Giggles to clean the environment, caring for the nature just like her. Also, Giggles might be a good Mother or babysitter to Cub, even if he was annoying her during the plane episode. Still, they wasn't aware how annoyed Giggles was, obviously, duh! Toothy: Since Pop was buying a book from Toothy once, and, he even enjoyed Toothy's singing (Along with Cub, too.) Then Pop and Cub seems to both know Toothy. Also, Pop might see Toothy as a good beaver kid/dude or whatever he is and knew him for a very long time, idk when btw, yeah. Lumpy: Lumpy DO appear alot with Pop. Lumpy might be one of Pop's partners in the bowling place during, y'know, A Handy Nanny as we never saw who was with Pop. Tho, once, during Christmas Time, Lumpy was jealous of Pop's house's Christmas decorations. A Vicious Cycle Might be where they first meet. Lumpy have otherwise helped or discussed with Pop during other episodes as well. For the obvious examples/reasons, btw: Helped Pop to catch a crazy dog, helped Pop to save Cub from a Demon, granting a wish for Cub (Even if Lumpy was a genie AND that Lumpy accidentally made it worse for Cub!), And telling Pop to not light a match, during a gas station, as seen later, tho, Pop even wanted to help Lumpy, uh, to remove the fire, u know both died. 0_0 + I think that Lumpy and Pop are great friends! Petunia: They interacted both in Read 'em and Weep And also in Class Act. In the former, it looks like their first time meeting. Petunia was selling cookies to Pop, only for her to die, because of The Demon. In the latter, they was holding hands together as they was starting to sing with Toothy and everybody else. So, imagine Petunia also being a Mother or babysitter to Cub. Pop and Cub would need a new wife/mother. And now it is because of her being confirmed, dead. So, Petunia would anyway HATE to change Cub's diaper, but, hey, now, she could even at least try to, right? Yup! Maybe, yup! Handy: They are neutral to each other, as seen in A Hole Lotta Love where they meet but because of Handy's European Accent (And yes guys, i like to believe that Handy's accent is European, his accent is European because he is an European Beaver, anyway:) Pop couldn't understand Handy and the angry beaver starts to yell as Pop then accidentally kills Handy because after he left. But right Handy DID anyway help Pop during '' A Handy Nanny'' to babysit Cub. BUT, because of the pain and suffering he went through in that episode, and, because of his death, Handy must be REALLY mad with Pop if they meets ever again, maybe. It seems unfair that it have to be the last episode where we sees Pop, Cub, and Handy tho. Still tho guys, i think they are on a neutral level even, yeah! Yup! Nutty: Their only interaction was during A Sucker for Love Part 1 And they AREN'T friends, obviously. So, if only Nutty COULD say sorry to Pop and Cub, obviously, it might be even confirmed to be too late, both bears might hate Nutty now. Pop thinks that Nutty is an annoying, greedy, candy-stealing, green thief maybe. I mean who the heck knows? *Shrugs* Idk! Sniffles: Pop have only meeted him in A Hole Lotta Love And Sniffles is listed as Pop's enemy even IF they was helping each other in the episode, still, Pop was impatient, BUT, he might start to get scared IF anything bad happens Cub, like if starved to death and maybe eaten by anything dangerous, like a wolf, tho, they can't live underground, right? Just caves maybe. Obviously, they both starts to fight, but, at least according to the REAL page about Pop's Relationships, it is saying: "in Pop's defense, these acts could have been done out of stress rather than hate, as Pop was evidently disgusted at Sniffles' death." Ok, i was copying and pasting it, yup, sorry if it isn't legal, still, idk how to explain it otherwise, duh, ok? But yes Pop was disgusted by seeing Sniffles die, and he wasn't happy to see it at all, they was team-working tho until it got ruined. Anyway, Pop might be annoyed by Sniffles as Sniffles seems to be Nutty's best friend, and Pop hates Nutty, so, he might be annoyed by this duo? Maybe. Still, Pop and Cub was also with Sniffles during Every Litter Bit Hurts And they're with Giggles and The Mole to clean up the nature. Tho, in Who's to Flame? Sniffles dies and Pop was at first looking confused more then shocked, then, he just kicks Sniffles' limbs away, one of them, anyway. Still, maybe not so much enemies as i thought, eh? Cub: Phew, finally, somebody i didn't wrote about yet with somebody else. Somebody is Cub, dat younger bear cub. Yeah, he IS Pop's Son and loves him very much. Pop loves Cub, and, Cub also loves Pop. Like Father, Like Son. Yet, despite all the times when Pop kills and injures Cub, Pop NEVER did on purpose, he is accidentally doing those stuff, still, he isn't THAT bad of being a Father, right? He DOES love his Son, who, obviously, forgives his Dad often, Cub do most likely never get mad at anything Pop did to him, and you can see that Pop doesn't want that Cub is dead, and he is seen crying over the deaths of him, and, he just isn't responsible enough. He is just having low intelligence and isn't THAT ready to be a Father, just like how Splendid isn't ready to be a superhero. So, you know it's just that Pop needs to learn tho before he WOULD be a Father, still, he is an ok Father, right? Imo he is, yup. Flaky: Also only seen during And the Kitchen Sink Together. As he also accidentally drives towards Flaky, at least he didn't kill her, but, Cub kinda did it, accidentally, yup. So, possibly friends or just ok to each other, hm? Yes? The Mole: Neutral/Good relationship then. The Mole was helping Pop and Sniffles to find Cub underground the dark, uh, well, underground. And yeah both Pop and Sniffles isn't happy over The Mole's death, neither was i, >_